


Made of Stardust

by Blona222



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Romance, Shirbert, Stars, nighttime adventures, they're so cute kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blona222/pseuds/Blona222
Summary: "We're star seekers."Late night star watching, a canoe, and first kisses.





	Made of Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> This story isn't specific to either Anne of Green Gables or Anne With an E, because there's literally no important plot lines in it. Imagine it as you wish. Also i really appreciate any comments or kudos, it means a lot. So much love to you all.
> 
> P.S. my instagram is @brookiesbooks , so feel free to message or follow me there

Anne had decided that if Marilla could see her now, she probably would have dropped dead. Or fainted. Or screamed. Scratch that, she would have done all of the above. Anne knew that she was being utterly reckless and indecent—running around outside during the middle of the night in only her nightgown—but she found that she couldn’t care less.

She had slipped from her room as soon as she knew Marilla and Matthew were asleep. Forgetting to put on anything warmer, Anne had simply gone out of the front door, knowing that Matthew and Marilla were deep sleepers and wouldn’t wake for a long while. When her feet hit the grass, heavy with dew, she had let out a laugh and dug her toes into the ground, savoring the feeling of it under her. She had then lifted her head up to the sky, smiling softly, before she started running.

Anne didn’t get to run often. She was getting older, and with becoming a young woman came more responsibilities and maturity that seemed to hang heavy on her shoulders. Times like these were the only ones when she truly felt herself and she could become uninhibited and wild, her fiery red hair flying behind her. 

Her feet went faster and Anne was truly and completely breathless, but she didn’t stop because feeling the wind whipping against her face was one of her favorite things in the entire world. She ran and ran until her lungs were straining and her throat had grown raspy from gasping for breath, until her heart was pumping so fast that she thought it would burst out from the inside of her chest.

When she finally stopped to catch her breath, she found that she was in the middle of the woods. A couple of years ago the thought alone would have scared her, back when she and Diana would pretend that spirits lurked behind ever tree trunk and bush, hiding in the shadows. Now, though, she loved being lost among the tall trees. She liked the way she felt protected when she was under them—from the sun, the outside world. She also found that she enjoyed making friends with the birds nestled high in the trees. She would sit with her back against a tree trunk and listen to them whistle above. Sometimes, one of them would even come down and perch itself on her finger.

Now, she walked slowly, knowing she still had time to spare before meeting him. She climbed into one of the trees around her, sitting on a low-hanging branch. Anne Shirley just closed her eyes, feeling the presence of a sliver of light from the moon settling on her cheek.

When she was younger, especially when she was in the dreaded orphanage, Anne had never had anyone to play with. Because of this, she used to be able to play games by herself and not feel silly. She used to be able to talk to flowers as though they had known her for the entirety of her life. She used to be able to completely lose herself in nature.

Now, it wasn’t as simple as that. She still felt as though nature was her home and that she belonged out there more than anywhere else, but her heart longed for more. Her heart longed for something that quite honestly scared her. She wanted to share it all with someone. Her friends. Diana. Matthew. Him. 

She wanted to no longer yell out in a field of poppies and pretend that someone was listening. As time went by, she wanted to hear someone’s voice in response to her own. She wanted to hold someone’s hand and trace the lines on the inside of their palm. She wanted to not be so alone anymore.

This thought made her eyes shoot open. She didn’t have to be alone. In fact, she was supposed to be meeting him very soon. And so, she got up and continued to walk, but instead of doing it aimlessly like she was before, this time she had a purpose. A destination. 

There he was, sitting at the edge of the lake, staring out at the open water. He wasn’t wearing anything special—just a sweater of some sort and a pair of trousers—though she supposed she could hardly judge as she was in hardly anything more than a slip.

She didn’t move closer to him, not at first. She sometimes liked to just look at him. When she was younger, she thought that he was full of himself and that he wasn’t as handsome as all of the girls made him out to be. As she got older, though, she came to admire the strong angle of his jawline, his unruly midnight curls that were always flopping down in front of his eyes, his warm eyes. 

And even though he always pretended to be fine, she could tell that he was more stressed than anyone knew. There was a line between his brows that announced itself whenever he was frustrated, and Anne thought it would’ve been permanent by now. But here, now, under the night sky, he was just a boy free of the world. 

She started moving towards him, and he turned his head to her.

“Anne Shirley.”

“Gilbert Blythe.”

They didn’t say anything for a few moments, just looking at each other, until Gilbert extended his hand out to her, and Anne didn’t hesitate to take it, their palms against each other—hers dainty and soft, with a vagueness of roughness, and his large and calloused. He started leading her over to a canoe that she hadn’t noticed before. It was right at the edge of the lake, and when he started to get in, she gave him an incredulous look.

He simply smiled at her, a smile that now made her stomach go soft and floppy and said to her, “What? Are you afraid of a little water?”

Anne had never exactly learned how to swim—she’d never had the opportunity to. They had only agreed to meet up at the lake, never to go on it. And plus, Gilbert had a smirk on his face that told her he definitely hadn’t forgotten the time that he had to save her from this very same lake after she’d fallen in. But Anne couldn’t resist a challenge, and she’d kick herself if she didn’t spend more time with Gilbert just because of a silly fear of water.

So she stepped into the canoe.

He was so surprised that she’d actually agreed to come with him that night. Their relationship had always been sort of rocky, and despite his constant fondness for Anne, she’d always pushed him away. Lately, though, she seemed to have been making more of an effort to remain close to him.

He had also noticed the little side glances she’d given him during class when she thought he wasn’t looking. He could’ve sworn there was a sort of affection behind them, too.

He was rowing slowly, he didn’t want her to be any more nervous than she already was. He’d always thought that she wasn’t afraid of anything, but by the way she was clinging to the side of the canoe, her knuckles turning white, he knew that wasn’t true. 

Suddenly, he stopped. They’d reached the middle of the lake, and they were now swaying slightly in the water. 

Anne composed herself with a deep breath before asking him, “Why are we here?”

Gilbert took a sharp breath, his eyebrows scrunching with confusion. Anne looked at him, and kept talking, “No not the lake in general, I know we agreed to meet here. I mean why are we here? In the middle of the lake.”

He just said quietly, “Look up.”

And she did. Her mouth fell open as she looked up at the clusters of stars in the sky. She’d never seen them so clearly or in such a large amount.

He had come out here late at night to see the stars more times that he could’ve counted, and so GIlbert just sat there looking at Anne. At the way her eyes were now wide as they looked up to the sky. At her mouth slightly agape. At her fiery red hair that seemed to be darker in the moonlight. 

Lastly, he looked at her freckles. Oh how she hated those freckles with all of her soul. But he had always loved them, from the moment he first saw her. No other girls at school had freckles, and they made her stand out even more. And now, with them both wrapped in the darkness of the night, her freckles looked like the constellations above, with they way they were scattered all across her face and seemed to glow.

God, this girl. She belonged to the night just as much as she belonged to the day. She looked as though she was born to be sitting there, looking up at the stars just as much as she was born to run through a field of flowers. She belonged to the world as a whole, his Anne.

She finally spoke. “Oh, Gil. They’re beautiful. They’re so so so beautiful. I’ve never seen them quite like this.”

He coughed, his focus returning to what she was saying. “Right? That’s why I had to row us out here. The trees at the edge of the lake block all of this.” The look she gave him after that, he’d never be able to explain it. A softness took over her face and her smile towards him wasn’t anything less than radiant. 

She didn’t say anything, but she took his hand. He was so surprised, everything with her was so familiar and yet she did something new to surprise him every time they were in each other’s presence. She began to trace her fingertips on his palm and up to his forearm, the smile never leaving her face. Goosebumps erupted over Gilbert’s skin and a shiver ran through him from his head to his toes.

If doing something as simple as taking her out on the lake made her this happy, then Gilbert was determined to do things like it for as long as she’d allow him. He was already running through other places to take her—other havens that were solely his but would gladly be shared with Anne.

He couldn’t think anymore on it, though, because Anne took his hand and pulled it up to her until it was cupping her cheek. She leaned into it, and Gilbert knew that she’d always missed gestures like that. Marilla was amazing, but she wasn’t the warmest person.

Then she kissed him. It wasn’t long and passionate like he’d once thought it would be. It was short and awkward and it was more of a peck than a kiss, but it was Anne kissing him. And when Anne looked up at him after it, he knew, deep down in his soul that they would have the rest of their lives for other kisses. Embraces. Loving gestures. For now, this would be alright.

When the kiss was over, she simply entangled their hands together and looked back up to the sky.

“Do you think that we were meant to find each other?”

“Huh?” Gilbert asked. “If you’re asking about fate, I don’t really know if I believe in all of that.”

“Hmm. Not exactly fate. But think about it, the stars imploded a long time ago, and they came raining down. Part of those stars is in us today. We are literally made of stardust. What if we were made from the dust of the same star, you and I? What if it’s light is the reason we found each other? Maybe that’s the reason I came here, to Prince Edward Island.”

Gilbert raised his hand to her cheek again. “I don’t know if that’s the reason I found you, rather than the fact that you’re so stubborn and beautiful I couldn’t help myself. But I think it’s a nice thought. After all, you certainly look to be made of stardust,” he said, gesturing to her freckles.

“We’re star seekers,” Anne whispered to him. 

It was a very long while before Anne and Gilbert retired to their homes, their lips swollen and their hearts full.


End file.
